RULES AND REGS
FAQ GENERAL QUESTIONS 'What is WBlock?' : WBlockis a free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about helpful tips and tricks for writer's block, including Digital art block and any kind of artistic block. 'Who owns WBlock?' : WBlock content is not "owned" by anyone in the traditional sense. Anyone can reuse it elsewhere or even download the database. Why was WBlocker created? : WBlocker was started by Jay W. Eccent as a project that would provide easyer access toward tips and tricks that would help get rid of art block. Who is responsible for this wiki content? : You are! In fact, you can edit this very FAQ! Just please make sure that what ever you do write or edit do not be offensive, slanderous or foul mouthed. : How can I contact the admin? : The email you need is noelleelanashcraft@hotmail.com 'Do I have to register?' : Registration is optional. You can also view and edit pages as an anonymous user. __TOC__ IMAGES This page outlines the rules and guidelines that apply to the use of images on WBlock. The basic overview: #Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone. #Remember that an image that is uploaded will replace any file that already has that name. #Edit (crop) the images to show only the necessary information. #If you want to you can include any watermarks or text in the images that are owned by you the creator. If you use watermarks and text it must be small, but big enough for others to see it and it can not cover the main image what so ever. It must be in one of the corners. #You can use any format that you please, but it is highly recomended that you use the JPG format. #Personal images, or those specifically intended for a user page, are allowed. Remember that WBlock is a way of getting rid of the writers block so upload as many images as you please. That way others can use the imagry to come up with ideas. Please upload images solely for the help of others to get past the writers block or if you are making a presentation page for certain information for this Wiki. Use as many images as you need to create an article. Just make sure that those images pertain to what you are talking about and make sure that the images are not racist or obscene. If you have a signature image it is welcomed. We do not hinder creativity here. Infact the more you show the better this wiki will grow and well help others get ideas through imagery and articles. WHAT NOT TO DO IN THIS WIKI #Please do not put up anything that is Racist, valgur, contains lanugage or nudity. I am open minded however, other people are not therfore we do not want to hurt feelings reguardless of what they believe. #This wiki does not stiffle, but there is always a line that can be crossed and I would like for everyone to be happy and enjoy their time here. #Have fun!